Fire at the blaze of Dawn
by Moonfrost of SilentClan
Summary: Spyro's life is a normal one until he runs into to Emie, a green dragon who is said to be the savor of the Gem Dragons. As time goes by, Spyro finds out about a dark past in the family.Takes place after A New begining, but no Cynder. I suck at summaries..
1. Intro

**Prologue**

Green scales flashed under a brown hood. This dragon was on a mission, and no one could stop her from getting her prize. The she-dragon came to a well guarded museum, and casually walked inside. In the back corner were five amulets. Red, Green, Blue, White, and Purple. Each held a black stone in the center, and all five belonged to her family. The dragon narrowed her emerald eyes, and walked over to the shadows. Soon the doors started to close, and the dragon would be able to claim her prize. There were only three guards in her way, all looked tough and wide awake.

_'Not a problem Emie. Remeber, you know what to do,"_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the guards, still wearing the hood.

"Umm, lady, it's closing time. You shouldn't be here," One guard said confused.

"I'm so sorry, but I think I'm lost. Can someone help me?" Emie spoke with a well rehearsed voice. The second guard nodded, but when he took a step, the dragon stopped him.

"Wait. Can you look into my eyes? I think it's swollen from me crying. I can't let anyone know that I cried..."

The guards looked at each other, but did what she asked. Emie pulled the hood a little to show only her eyes, which were now a crimson red. The guards went pale, but all three of them fell asleep a second later. Emie pulled her hood back completely, showing a light blue swirl by her eyes. She reached out a paw, and took all the amulets, setting off the alarm. There was no time to play innocent, instead the dragon shot out a bright blue flame, cutting a whole in the roof.

_'Now time to restore my family's honor!' _Emie thought to herself, preparing to fly off into the night sky.


	2. Training and a sleepy Sparxs

Spyro sat down in the Dragon temple, listening to another one of Volteer's stories. Lucky Sparx! Being a Dragonfly, he didn't have to hear the history of Dragons.

"As I was saying, in a certain place, the Shadow Dragon can be quite a challange, but if you learn to harness your powers, you could become a most worthy challenger for any bad guy, enemy, dark figure in the allies,-"

"Volteer, lets try not to talk young Spyro to death again. Okay?" Ignitus called over from the other room. Spyro sat up now, more excited. Ever since he came the temple, Spyro never had the chance to explore.

"Yes, yes. Spyro, class is dismissed for today," Volteer said, turning to join the other some what elders...

"Can I go exploring now?" Spyro whined, but Ignitus frowned.

"No. You need to continue your training,"

"But all I've been doing is listening to stupid stories!"

"Those 'Stupid Stories' might prove to be helpful one day young one," Ignitus swung his tail, signaling that the conversation was over. Spyro groaned and walked outside to see Sparx tanning in the rays of the setting sun.

"Having fun Sparxs?" Spyro growled playfully, knocking over the half awake dragonfly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sparx yelled, starting to wake. Spyro managed to hide his laughter, and instead sat down in time to see the first star pop out.

"Hey Sparxs! Look, the first star is out!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." Sparxs growled, falling back asleep. Spyro ignored his friend, and looked up at the star again. Maybe, just maybe he could get out of boring stories. Spyro closed his eyes, and made his wish.

_'I wish, I wish I could leave the temple for just one day and for once have an adventure where someones life doesn't hang on the line...'_

As if the spirits had heard him, there was a huge crash from the hills a bit far from the Temple. Smoke was rising, and a small figure was desperately trying to get away from there.

"Sparxs! Wake up! Someone needs our help!"

"Okay then. You go save them, and I'll stay here and uh, sleep," Spyro frowned Sparxs was always making a fuss.

"Come on Sparxs! Don't make me do what I did on Christmas!"

"Drink all the soda and sing like a drunk rabbit?"

"No! The other Christmas!"

"Um, sorry, don't remember..." Sparxs rolled over to his other side, and Spyro sighed. The purple dragon took in a deep breath, and a small flame shot out of his mouth, hitting Sparxs.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Sparxs cried, jumping up.

"You wouldn't wake up. Now come on!" Spyro said, trying to hide a laugh at the sight of smoke coming from Sparxs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, if you see the word Egal in the story, it's not a typo. I made them up so they would fit into the plot. An Egal is an over grown hawk with 4 legs and sharp yellow eyes. Rakons are like Egals, but Ravens, and are the females. A Rakon is more likely to become a leader of a mission rather than a Egal. They are masters at protecting items...Just thought you should know...**

* * *

The flight to the hills was short, but Spyro didn't care. As far as he knew, this day couldn't get any better! as they flew closer, Spyro saw some of the Egal guards chasing after a small green dragon. They were shouting at the dragon who was carrying a sack. Spyro flew towards the dragon, and quickly took it out of the sky with a whack from his tail. The dragon started to fall, and the Egals raced over to the dragon.

"Okay, can we go home now?" Sparxs yelled as soon as Spyro landed.

"Not yet. I want to know more about this guy,"

"He's a thief! What more do you need to know?!" Spyro ignored Sparxs, and walked over to the dragon who was being held by the Egals. When Spyro was about a 12 inches away from the theif, he realized that this he was a she!

"You're a girl?!" Spyro shouted. The she-dragon looked up at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Of course I'm a girl you idiot! Why the hell did you help these thieves?!"

"You stole those necklaces from us miss. You're the thief," the head Egal quietly put in. For a second, the she-dragon turned her anger from Spyro to the Egal.

"First of all, they're amulates! Second of all, they belong to my family!"

"Calm down,"

"No, YOU CALM DOWN!" The she-dragon yelled, she took in a deep breath, and she shot out a bright blue flame at the Egals. All the guards freaked out, and were so busy with the fire, they didn't see the she-dragon fly off. Spyro tried to see where she had flown off to, but thanks to the panicking Egals, the smoke from the flames became too thick for Spyro to see through it. While Spyro was searching the skies, Sparxs calmly flew over to him.

"You don't see that everyday..."

"Yup," Spyro answered too busy trying to figure out how to find the she-dragon.

* * *

"Hey Volteer! Is there any stories about green dragons and Amulets?" Spyro called out as he ran into the temple. Volteer lifted his head from his bed and yawned.

"Why do you need to know now?"

"It's important Volteer!"

"Fine. Let me see if there are any books about Green Dragons and Amulets in the Library..." Volteer yawned, slowly waking up. The ageing dragon walked into the library for what seemed like ages! Finally he returned.

"Sorry Spyro. Nothing about Green Dragons. But I did find one about Emerald Dragons. Will that help?"

Spyro nodded and took the scroll Volteer was holding. Maybe this would help him figure out why those amulets were so important to her...


	4. They're on my trail!

Emie tried to slow her breathing as she took a crash landing. That encounter with that purple dragon weakened her. Blood was dripping from where his tail struck her. The sun started to rise, which meant that the Rakons would soon be on her trail. The good news was that all amulets were still in the sack, safe and sound.

'Thank Tiamat!' Emie thought to herself. The dragon goddess would certainly look after a young she-dragon just trying to restore her honor. She spread her emerald wings once again, trying to get some sort of flight, but Tiamat had other plans for her.

"Fine then. I'll walk," Emie growled to herself as she tried to get a look at the land. She tried to focus on her walk home, but that dragon kept popping up in her mind. Who was he anyways? And why did he help the Egals? And what was with the mosquito?  
The squawks of the Rakons brought her back to the 'real' world. They were faster than Emie estimated. This could be a problem. Emie quickly looked over the land, spotting a rather large willow tree. That could work. Emie raced over to the tree, the sack in her mouth, while the Rakon's screeches grew louder. Emie ducked under the leaves, and threw the amulets into a small hole in the tree. The Rakons landed about three yards from the tree. They looked around, there small eyes trying to find a sign of Emie.

"Raytona, the she-dragon didn't pass this way," the only Egal in the group squawked. The leader of the group launched herself into the air a bit, taking a huge leap to the willow tree.

"the green one was here. Don't be so foolish Falcon!" Raytona looked at the tree. Emie froze completely. Maybe her scales would blend into the leaves. After a moment, the leader turned to the rest of the Rakons and Egal.

"Tressyat, Feather, and Maya, go west from here. Verion, Kirlt, Saya, go east from here. Falcon, go north form here, and I shall go south. If you find the she-dragon, send out the signal," With that, all of the Rakons and the Egal flew off, once again leaving Emie to herself.

'That was too close,' Emie thought as she grabbed the amulets. She stretched her wings again, but like before, she was still too weak to fly. Emie sighed, placing the sack back in the tree. If it helped her to hide against the Rakons, it could help with other things. Emie gathered some of the moss at a nearby river. The wind softly blew against the tree. The breeze was calming, but Emie still wasn't able to sleep right away. It took her until dawn had passed for her to feel drowsy. The faster she healed, the faster she could forget this day.


End file.
